Indoor positioning systems estimate the position of certain items, such as objects or people, in an indoor environment. Some indoor positioning systems utilize a known position of luminaires in the indoor environment to estimate the position of an item relative to one or more luminaires. Luminaires may transmit a unique identifier by modulating a light signal that it transmits. A receiver then decodes the modulated light signal and may identify the luminaire. This oftentimes requires specific modulation and decoding, along with specialized equipment.